User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Doctor Wiki Season 1 Preview: End of the World pt. 2
Loyg walks to the TARDIS. The inside is still on fire. The camera shows something from behind sneaking up on him. He is touched and he disappears. '' '' '' Loyg: WOOOOOOOAH- ''The C-lek Lord gets startled by Loyg's scream. C-lek Lord: Loyg? The C-lek Lord turns around to see Angels approaching him. He begins to fire at them, destroying them. '' '' '' ''Meanwhile, Loyg is transported to a house. He doesn't notice his surroundings. '' '' '' Loyg: Where did the angels come from? Could they have been attracted by the amount of time energy? Hmmm… I wonder- ''He looks around to discover that destroyed C-leks are scattered on the ground with buildings in ruin. '' '' Loyg: Oh no… Loyg looks at the house carefully. '' '' '' Loyg: Nikki’s house… ''Loyg heads inside and he starts to look around. He arrives at Nikki’s room to see that Nikki is in a coma. '' '' '' Loyg: What? Well, she must be asleep… ''Loyg starts jumping on the bed, carrying her around, dragging her, and then shaking her. '' '' '' Loyg: Hmm… nothing… wait… she can’t be dead though… ''Loyg starts thinking and then raises his head. He pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver and puts it to the highest frequency. Nikki sits up quickly, startled. '' '' '' Nikki: What happened? Loyg: NIKKI! YOU’RE STILL ALIVE! Nikki: Of course I am! I don’t remember anything though… Loyg: Well, good, it’s good that you don’t look outside… Nikki: I already have… Loyg: What, when? Nikki: Well, window’s are drawn all the way open, there’s a giant hole in my roof… oh, and it’s just the floor and my bed… Loyg: Oh… didn’t notice that. Close your eyes, Nikki. Nikki: Please. Loyg: Well, according to the surroundings, it’s a month after the C-leks… Nikki: The what? I don’t even know what’s happened! I remember being with Tesla, telling you to pull the plug, and someone bringing me to an orphanage… Loyg: Well, you’ve been through a lot, that’s for sure… Nikki: So what are you going to do? Loyg: I don’t know- Nikki: TARDIS? Loyg: Destroyed… Nikki: How? Loyg: Devil blew it up… Nikki: Devil? Loyg: What is this, 20 questions?! Nikki: Well I want an answer! Loyg: When we were in the Sphinx, I ran into a man called “The Master” or “Devil” as he wanted me to address him. We blew up the TARDIS, sending me on a mad dash. Nikki: Well, let’s go find the TARDI-TARDI-TARDI-TARDI- Loyg: What the? Nikki: TARDI-TARDI-TARDI- ''Electrical sparks begin to fire as Nikki leans forward. A whirring sound is heard as Nikki’s skin starts to flicker, showing a robotic exoskeleton. '' '' End of preview: Well... Nikki most likely won't return because, well, I don't want to spoil situations for future seasons and Doctors. So tell me what you thought about this. It was taken out of 3-5 with six pages so far after words. So this will be a long fourth episode. I don't know if you have noticed this but along with that, the first four episodes have technically been four parts, taking place over four days. Here is how it's explained At the end of the first episode, Nikki is brought home around 12:00 AM, aka Day 1. Episode 2 takes place in the same day. Episode 3 has Loyg go away for two days while thinking what to do, three days. Episode 4 takes place on a fourth day as Loyg ends up where he ends up in the beginning of the episode. After this, there won't be anymore two part episodes for three more episodes. This was Lak and peace out Category:Blog posts